


To Endure

by TheShyArtisan



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyArtisan/pseuds/TheShyArtisan
Summary: “I am here, my love.”In which Kratos deals with lingering side effects from the Blades and Faye is there to help him through it.





	To Endure

**Author's Note:**

> Another cross posting from tumblr. Technically, this is my first God of War ficlet, not the other I posted. This one's based on a very depressing headcanon a friend released to the discord server I run [headcanon at bottom of work].
> 
> Short and sweet with some angst and light fluff. Because I live for that shit.
> 
> Enjoy c:

“I am here, my love.”

Faye’s voice is low and soothing, like balm on an open wound, and Kratos stills as best as he can. His right hand –curled into a painfully tight fist, his brawny arm trembling– lays upturned in her lap; her touch gentle and slow as she works to smooth out the knots that bunch under his skin. He loathes that he can’t truly feel her there, just the slight pressure of her fingertips: the nerves in his arms and hands had ceased to function years ago. Another lingering side effect from using those cursed blades…

Kratos shakes the thought away and instead focuses his attention on his beloved. Faye hums and softly sings under her breath, kneading the soreness from his muscles. He can feel his fingers begin to loosen.

His gaze unwillingly travels to the cloth bindings that cross over his other forearm, stained and soaking through with fresh blood. But to his mind’s eye, there are no wrappings: just the cold, gleaming links of thick chains. Chains that seared through his flesh and fused to his bones, chains that bound the blades to him and him to the gods of Olympus.

Blades that stole the life of his…

Swallowing hard, Kratos screws his eyes shut against the visions. His breath shudders through clenched teeth, his heart kicking uncomfortably against his ribs. He is shivering again and he can feel the agonizing jolt of pain run down the length of his arm, re curling his hand and undoing all of Faye’s hard work. He curses himself and tugs away like a wounded animal, cradling his arm to his chest. The fingers of his other hand scratch hard at the chains, drawing blood.

“Fárbauti?”

Her singing has stopped and Kratos is vaguely aware of the warm hand caressing his cheek. But he can’t bring himself to look at her.

“Fárbauti, look at me.”

His Faye. His kind, loving, gentle, dear Faye.

Slowly, he opens his eyes. He dares a glance at his arms: the chains are gone. The cloth wrappings –although torn and bloodied by his outburst– have returned to their rightful place, their slight pressure comforts him. Kratos raises his gaze and is greeted by Faye’s gentle face. She brushes her thumb over the scruffy patches of his growing beard and patiently replaces his arm back in her lap. She offers him a warm smile.

“Let’s try again, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> while not having feeling kratos also does have muscle spasms that cause severe nerve pain to the point he cant unfurl his hands and when it happened faye would gently massage the muscles in his forearms and work out the knots and slowly unfold his hands while speaking to him gently and trying to relax him bc it got worse when he got stressed. when faye passed, he had no one to help him with it anymore. - rattie (who is very evil and breaks my heart on the regular).


End file.
